Okikagu Week Prompts
by Brieanna-c
Summary: Okikagu week 2017 prompts by me! First prompt: Breaking up.
1. Breaking Up

Kagura rested her head on Gintoki's oak-wood desk, lazily pulling a strip of sukonbu from her box and nibbling on the end of it. The other two in the Yorozuya couldn't help but stare at the typically energetic girl, who had now developed a sloth-like state.

"Kagura," Gintoki started, approaching the girl steadily just to ensure she wouldn't snap. Her eyes shifted upwards ever so slightly, only to return to a dreamy daze. "I'd ask if something's wrong but I think your ruined mascara speaks for itself." he said, smoothly sliding himself onto the corner of the desk and propping his hands comfortably onto the edges.

"It's gotta be boy troubles, Gin-san. She went on a date with Okita-san today." Shinpachi mentioned, keeping his distance but his worried expression was apparent to them all. She merely sighed, her mute face broken by her peers' involvement. They had only just returned from a job and had stumbled upon Kagura looking rather...dead.

"How'd you know about the date we were supposed to have today? W-we were going to go view the cherry blossoms b-but..." her voice began to crack, causing her to break out into uncontrollable sobs.

"He broke up with me!" she cried, wiping snot on Gintoki's kimono as she roughly clutched onto it. Gintoki, overwhelmed, attempted at giving her a comforting hug. He gritted his teeth, allowing the girl to let it out for a few moments before he fastened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"That little...I'm going to go fi-speak to Souichirou-kun!" Gintoki said, spite lingering in his tone but fading away as soon as he came to a realization that he shouldn't assume it's his fault. Besides, he hadn't heard the full story from her or him yet or much of the story at all.

Gintoki patted her on the head and gently pulled her off of him, allowing her to slide from his kimono and sink into the chair. She was still rubbing at her eyes, attempting to keep the tears from slipping down her face and spilling elsewhere, but thankfully her loud crying had settled down so he could finally get the chance to speak.

"So what happened?" Gintoki asked, tip-toeing around the question of, "Why did he break up with you?" Asking so would hopefully lighten her up and wouldn't be as harsh hitting as getting straight to the point.

Kagura muffled her sobs, ever so slightly recovering from the damage Sougo had caused to her heart an hour or so beforehand. She didn't know how to respond at first, regaining her composure as she saw in their eyes how much they cared about her well-being.

"Well, I was waiting on the bridge, our set meeting place. As he approached, he told me, 'Hold on, let's break up.' then he walked away!" she muttered, before bursting into tears yet again.

Gintoki and Shinpachi merely stared at each other awkwardly, unsure of how to handle the situation. They'd never dealt with a girl who had a broken heart, so frankly, this was new territory for all of them. Kagura didn't lift her head up, allowing the tears to tumble onto her cheongsam. Both felt sad for her, yet they had no idea what to do. Okay, maybe Gintoki had sort of an idea...

Kagura twirled the chair around to face the wall, as to block her profuse crying but to no avail. Her sobs echoed across the walls, reverberating into everyone's ears and taunting them to deal with her problem. At this rate, she'd be crying for a whole week and none of them wanted that. They especially didn't want to have to deal with Otose's constant complaints.

"Now now Kagura, it's okay. Papa Gin will deal with the boy." he reassured, resting his hand on his sword and tightening his grip as he quickened his pace towards the door. Shinpachi stared dumbfounded at Gintoki, who was resorting to violence to solve the problem. Not unlike him, of course, but he'd rather not hear of the fierce battle between the two strong opponents. Everyone knew that if the two were to duke it out seriously, that the outcome wouldn't be good. Of course, the same could be said for Kagura and Okita as well.

"W-wait, Gin-san! This won't sol-"

"Hey danna."

Shinpachi was cut off as Gintoki stared mutely at the guest on their front doorstep, on their porch, having no qualms about doing so. He merely kept his signature deadpanned face, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Is China there?" he asked, peering over Gintoki's shoulder for a split second before Gintoki stepped inside his line of view. Sougo raised an eyebrow, curious as to why the silver-haired man garnered a daunting expression. They could hear muffled sobs in the background, piquing his interest. He couldn't see what was going on though, as Gintoki refused to budge.

Gintoki gave him a scrutinizing gaze, examining him from head to toe. He had no idea why the sandy haired individual had the audacity to show up at his door, but from what he could tell, it seemed as if Sougo was acting like nothing happened at all.

"You...you think I'm going to just let it slide? You broke that poor girl's heart!" he said, draw his wooden sword and pointing it squarely on his chest, not letting the boy past it. Sougo appeared as confused as ever, backing away from the challenge. He was only wearing his hakama, clearly not doing his officer duties today.

"Oi, what did I do?" he asked sincerely, his hand rested behind his back but not lingering at all towards his own sword. Both parties were confused, having furrowed their eyebrows. Gintoki couldn't tell if he was playing tricks on him or not at first, but the tone of his voice was gradually giving it all away.

"You're serious? You don't know what happened?" Gintoki questioned, letting the sword and his arm fall lazily to his side. Sougo shook his head, pulling out what he had behind his back.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I couldn't find her on the bridge where I told her to wait." he said, holding up a bouquet of pink daffodils with a quaint little bow and ribbon wrapping it all together. Gintoki's eyes widened, thinking that the two sides of the story didn't mesh together at all.

His gaze wavered between the two, wondering just how this all ended up coming into fruition.

"So you're telling me, you didn't break up with her?" he motioned his thumb towards the sobbing girl behind the chair, who had still not realized that the very same guy she'd thought had broken up with her was right at their door.

"I said, "hold on, let's break up" as in breaking up our party. I went to get these." he waved the flowers in his face, causing the puzzle pieces to fit into place. Both Gintoki and Shinpachi facepalmed, knowing that this was all one big misunderstanding.

As they all knew, Okita is a police officer, who had been doing so for so much of his life that he had gotten used to using different ways of communicating that he'd typically use while on a mission. Of course, he had to use this way of speaking at the worst time, at the one person he shouldn't have.

"You idiot, don't say that to a girl you're dating! They'll get the wrong impression!" Gintoki spat, moving out of the way to let the boy in. "Geez, police officers these days, causing all sorts of problems." he sighed, sitting himself down in the blue chair along with Shinpachi.

"Go apologize to her." Gintoki said, but Sougo still clearly didn't get it. So, he told him the truth if it weren't obvious enough.

"'Breaking up' in dating terms means you'll no longer be together intimately. Therefore, she thought you were through with her." he explained, realization finally dawning on the naive police officer. This was his first time dating after all, so he was very inexperienced.

The boy inched closer to Kagura, who still was weeping from the heartbreak. Sougo couldn't help but feel bad, but was also smirking because he didn't know she'd miss him this much. At least something good came out of it, at least for him.

"Oi, China," he started, resting his hand on the top of the chair and spinning it around to face him.

"What do you want?" she snapped, but even then he could hear the hurt in her voice. Feeling slightly guilty, he handed the flowers to the girl, who began to wonder why he was giving them to her.

"I didn't break up with you," he said, causing her to raise her eyebrows. "you idiot." he smiled, allowing her to stop crying and get up from the chair.

"You're the idiot!" she said, almost whacking him with the bouquet but restraining herself from damaging the poor flowers. Sougo handed her some tissues, allowing her to let out all of the pent up snot and wipe away her sticky tears.

"I thought you broke up with me." she admitted, causing him to flick her forehead. It didn't faze her, rather it caught her attention.

"If I wanted to break up with you, then I'd tell you a lot better than that. Come on, let's go see the cherry blossoms." he insisted, grabbing onto her hand and walking straight out of the Yorozuya house.

"He's grown a lot more soft." Shinpachi mentioned, Gintoki agreeing along with him.

"Well, that's what being young and in love does to you. Not that I'd know." he said, a faint smile appearing on his face as he thought about the two finally finding happiness.


	2. Cohabitation? More like irritation tbh

***Okikagu AU**

Kagura was all but pleased to be stuck living with the man himself, Okita Sougo. But let's rewind to see how it all happened.

It all started when Kagura graduated high school. Sure, she didn't have the best of grades, but she didn't think she'd end up having to rely on a guy she had fought with in her freshman year, concluding with them both being suspended and tarnishing their reputations. She didn't know how the idiot did it, but he managed to land a job as a police officer after she had finally graduated high school and reached adulthood herself.

Kagura had looked at the options presented to her, and even after two years of being out of high school, she was still stuck working at a grocery store along with her adoptive father. She knew she had to grow up and eventually find a job that could allow her to support herself on her own and finally fly from the nest, but the outlook on that was glum at this point. If she couldn't find a decent paying job soon, she knew she'd end up like her adoptive father who's just barely managing to make it by.

So of course, while she's at her most vulnerable point in her life, she ends up running into that senior from four years ago. His appearance had not changed much face-wise, but it was apparent that he had began working out a lot more often as his build was much more defined.

"Oh, it's you." he said ever so casually, paying no heed to the fact that she seemed all disheveled and clearly was struggling to make it by, not just in life but because he was blocking her way as she was trying to carry something heavy into the store.

"A-ah yeah, now if you could move, I'll just be on my way-"

"Oh, you work here?" he jerked his thumb in the direction of the store, her green uniform matching the vibrant sign displayed on the front of the building. Kagura had wanted to avoid the topic altogether, but it was no use stepping around the problem. After all, he wouldn't get out of the way, clearly trying to waste her time.

Kagura heaved the object upwards, which she had no idea what it was itself, some sort of statue thing that was unnecessarily hefty. She tried to step past him, but he shuffled to whatever direction she was going in. Already done with the guy, she dropped the object on his foot, satisfaction gleaming in her expression as she took the sight all in. The guy was rolling in agony, his feet probably crushed by the statue. After a brief moment of staring at the guy grovelling at her feet (that's how she saw it anyways), she picked the object up and began to stride towards her workplace.

Of course, what happened next was unexpected.

Kagura was about to enter the store but was halted by a strain on her left leg. When she glared down at whatever was causing it, her eyes grew wide at the site of a steel handcuff wrapped around her ankle. The guy was smiling victoriously, even though he was still the one on the ground.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer." he smirked, the reminiscent cockiness of his smile from four years ago lingering back into her memories. Kagura cursed under her breath, knowing that she was now in an incredibly sticky situation that she wasn't too sure she'd be able to get out of.

"That's bullshit! There's no way you of all people is a police officer." she reaffirmed, trying to drag her ankle away but only managing to cause him to pull on it with more force.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" he pulled out his badge, which from what she could tell, was as genuine as it could get. Kagura bit down on her lower lip, realizing that she had just made a grave mistake. She examined her surroundings, noticing that they were garnering unwanted attention from bystanders who questioned their current predicament. If anything, it looked like some bizarre comedy skit.

"Yeah about that, people are staring at us weirdly now. How about we wrap things up and we can be on our merry way, as if nothing ever happened?" she bargained, still clutching onto the stupid looking statue that had caused it all. Yes, it was the statue, totally wasn't her.

"How about...a-no?" he said, after fastening the cuffs on both of her ankles. He began to get up from position, clearly in pain but harboring no fractures of any sorts. Kagura tch'd, something he had overheard as soon as he got back onto his feet.

Sougo pulled out a notebook from his right pocket, writing down all of the charges being laid.

"Assaulting a police officer, obstructing public property, resisting arrest, being the bane to my existence," he said, continuing to scrawl down more and more things. Suddenly, he flipped the topic altogether. "you have no idea how hard it was to get my job because of that one suspension. You're lucky they let it slide due to how well I was performing. Sure, a suspension can be minor when applying for certain colleges, but trying to become a police officer is a completely different subject." he asserted, taking full pride in the fact that he believed that he had done nothing wrong.

"Oh really? Who was the one who picked the fight with a freshman girl over a measly pudding cup in the first place? I see your cockiness hasn't changed at all." she noted, seeing that it had hit a nerve.

Sougo shoved his notebook back into his pocket and without another word, fastened another pair of cuffs onto her wrists, ignoring the fact that she still had another pair on her ankles.

"Hey! I can't walk like this, you know!" she said, hopping as he tugged her along. It wasn't too long before she fell sideways onto the rough pavement.

"This is an abuse of power." she stated, crawling like a caterpillar towards the sinister police officer. People stole quick glances at the duo before strolling along, not wanting to be a part of whatever was going on.

Sougo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and walking in circles, as if he was making a tough decision. Kagura raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck the dude was doing.

"Alright," he began crouching at eye level with the girl. "let's strike a deal. How about you live with me, clean up and cook and the such, and I'll drop all of the charges. If not, then enjoy your time behind bars." he offered, noticing Kagura's immediate scrutinizing gaze as she pondered why, of all the punishments he could smite her with, did he decide for her to live with him as compensation?

"That makes no sense and is not a funny joke at all." she said while clawing at the cuffs around her feet, only resulting in them fastening tighter around her small ankles.

"I'm serious. My sister's planning on setting me up with a girl if I don't date someone soon, and well the thing is," he scratched at his arms, avoiding her gaze. "you're the only female close to my age I sort of know. And if you do agree to my terms, then I'll have you know we won't be actually dating. It's just until my sister leaves town, then I'll boot you out. Got it?" he said.

Kagura was still contemplating as to whether or not she should go through with it, but if you were in her shoes, would you rather be thrown in jail instead? Kagura did despise him to that extent, but she didn't want to have any more trouble finding jobs than she had now.

"F-fine. Just get these stupid things off of my wrists and ankles promptly." she asked, shaking both sets of cuffs and pointing them towards him. Sougo complied, pulling out a set of keys from his pocket and taking them off.

"It's nice doing business with you." he smirked, offering his hand to her that she quickly slapped away.

"Yeah whatever, I have to get back to work." she said, picking up the statue and heading in the direction of the store front. Before Kagura could reach her destination though, Sougo rested a hand on her shoulder, letting her turn in his direction before shoving his phone number into the front pocket of her work clothes.

"It's Okita Sougo, by the way." he finished, walking away from the girl he had practically just blackmailed.

Kagura sighed. She knew this was going to be a drag.


	3. Confiding (5 year time skip)

Kagura lifted her glass of beer up and chugged it, not even bothering to notice the unwanted attention she was getting in the bar at first. Truthfully, it wasn't very often you'd see a girl with bright vermilion coloured hair who was indescribably beautiful.

She knew it wasn't the best of ideas to drink at a bar all alone, but it was obvious that she, a mighty yato, could easily take down anyone who tried anything funny with her. She was pissed off enough already, so that would only add to her ferociousness.

"Scurry along." she shooed a man who was about to sit next to her in the bar stool, who from the looks of it, wasn't backing down. "I'm warning you, bucko, don't bother me right now." she said, giving him a heinous glare in hopes that he'd leave her be. That only made him all the more interested, taking the seat right next to her without even caring about her warnings.

"Do you want me to buy you a drink?" he asked, the classic question that most girls would respond with a no to. However, Kagura was different from most girls and said yes.

"A beer for the lady and one for me, please." he beckoned the bartender, who responded with a swift nod. Kagura briefly scanned his features, taking into account that he seemed at least ten years older than her, which might even be a stretch on her part.

Kagura rested a hand on her face and stared off in the other direction, feeling the man's gaze on her but only hoping he'd keep quiet and eventually leave if she shunned him. That tactic doesn't usually work, but it was worth a shot.

"So, pretty lady, I haven't seen you around these parts. Are you new?" he wondered, but she didn't respond at all.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Or perhaps we could go do something else." he said. She knew what he was implying but only turned his way to get the glass of beer that the man had offered, naught else.

"It'd be best if you don't ignore me." he said. She could tell that the man was getting mad from his tone but that was all part of the amusement. She had a rough day, might as well take it out on somebody else without even saying a word.

What she did not expect though was for the man to knock his bar stool over and grab her roughly by the shoulders, yanking her in his direction. All eyes turned towards them, the customers at the bar intrigued by what had just went down. The man gave her an aggravated glare, clearly unimpressed with the girl's attitude.

"Listen when a man talks, bitch." he spat, causing Kagura's blood to boil immediately after he spoke. Oh, he didn't just pull _that_ card on her, did he? He had the nerve to do so, in front of an entire group of people. Everyone knew what was coming for him, and yet he was completely oblivious to what was going to unfold.

Kagura, with her hand closest to the bar, gripped the beer he had bought for her, and with one swift motion, she poured it over his head. The crowd of people present erupted with laughter, entertained by one mere gesture. "I'm a bitch, huh? Better than being a pig." she cackled, pulverizing the glass with her fist and letting the remnants sprinkle on top of his head.

"Don't mess with me." she whispered into his ear, picking up the umbrella from the counter-top and making her way towards the exit. The man still stood idly, speechless and awestruck by her actions. Indeed, she was force to be reckoned with, and even then she hadn't done much.

As soon as Kagura stepped through the doors, she did not expect to hear an all too familiar voice mock her. "Not a pig, huh? You sure do seem like one, though. You 'ought to double check yourself." he said. Kagura glanced to her right, finding a guy who had changed way too drastically in appearance. Sure, he did the same thing he always did, leaning sideways against the wall with his arms folded, but he grew his hair even longer than hers.

"I didn't know this bar was a Kenshin Himura cosplay convention. My apologies, it's a good thing I left then." she remarked, taking in his more masculine stature. His face was as deadpanned as ever, possessing no hint of concern but his voice was laced with playfulness, as always. She guessed that it was true that most boys don't grow up until they're far older. She knew that firsthand when she lived with Gintoki. Her heart began to ache at the thought of him, but she held in her emotions, not wanting to revisit the thought of their long gone caretaker.

"So what are you doing at a bar at 2AM?" he asked, sounding a lot like the police officer he used to be.

"None of your business. I'm wondering though myself why you'd be hanging out right outside this very door at such an hour?" she inquired, a smile twinging at the corner of her lip but staying tame.

"I was just lurking around, searching for any criminals who ever so happened to impose their way into other's lives, when I heard a commotion going on from this bar. I should've guessed it was one of the two of you from the Yorozuya-"

"The Yorozuya is no more. Don't even talk about it." she bit back, resting the fairly large umbrella on her shoulder and opening it wide. She began to walk away, heading to who knows where to sleep.

Sougo, not wanting to let this opportunity go, ran under the umbrella with her, evoking a rather negative response from the woman.

"G-get out of here, you idiot! There's a clear reason why I don't want to talk to you!" she said, shoving him out lightly, only for him to quickly get back under.

"And that reason would be?" he asked, causing her to scowl.

"That you're a complete and utter idiot and I don't want to talk to you." she stated. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't being as forceful, rather it seemed she wanted someone to talk to. He could tell from the way her eyes were downcast towards the ground that she had a lot on her mind. To him, it made no sense that she hadn't tried to punch him yet or sweep him onto his butt.

"Oi." he tried getting her attention, succeeding when she slowed her pace and eventually stopped.

"What?" she responded, taking into account his serious expression.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Just thought I'd let you know." he assures her, his eyes possessing an odd warmth she had yet to see. She fixated her gaze on his eyes, noticing that he was examining her features, probably because they hadn't even spoken to each other in two whole years. Of course, a teenage girl would develop at least a bit between that time. He had to admit, he definitely could see her as a woman now. His thoughts broke off though as soon as he came to the realization.

"Well, I'm off." he concluded awkwardly, finally realizing that they had been lost in each other's eyes for one long moment. Heat rose into his cheeks, thinking about what he had just done. Not just him though, her as well.

Kagura stood still, taking in his broad back before he turned around for a brief moment, capturing her azure blue eyes again.

"Take care." she muttered, audible enough for him to hear. He was about to walk away when she took a moment to breathe before mustering up enough courage to say the words she truly wanted to convey. "U-um, can we talk tomorrow?" she asked, not caring who heard. Sougo's eyebrows raised slightly, shocked that she'd take up his offer.

"Sure, meet me on the bridge at dawn." he said, turning his back towards the China girl just to make sure she couldn't see his smile, despite being in the dark.


End file.
